Dinge, die Jack Harkness nicht länger tun darf
by Part-Time Irish
Summary: Eine Liste von Dingen, die Jack versucht hat und die nun auf der Liste von verbotenen Aktivitäten stehen. Ausgedacht von der genialen tanarian auf livejournal, übersetzt von mir.


**Dinge, die Jack Harkness nicht länger tun darf**

A/N: This is a translation of the story "Things Jack Harkness is no longer allowed to do" by tanarian (tanarian . livejournal . com). I do not intend any Copyright infringement with this. I messaged tanarian to ask permission to post this story. I did not get an answer to my inquiry. If she ever asks me to take it down, I will do so immediately.

Dies ist eine Übersetzung der Geschichte "Things Jack Harkness is no longer allowed to do" von tanarian (tanarian . livejournal . com)Ich möchte hiermit keine Urheberrechtsverletzung begehen. Ich habe tanarian eine Nachricht geschickt und nach Erlaubnis gefragt. Ich habe keine Antwort bekommen. Falls sie mich jemals darum beten sollte, dass ich diese Geschichte aus dem Internet entferne werde ich es sofort tun.

ooOOoo

Ich darf nicht unangekündigt in Torchwood London erscheinen und dann Torchwood Security aus dem Innern des Turms auf meine Ankunft hinweisen.

Ich darf Direktor Hartman keine Einladung zu einer ‚alles, was du poppen kannst' Orgie an diesem Ort den ich kenne emailen.

Ich darf diese eMail nicht an Premierminister Harriet Jones CCen.

Auch nicht, wenn sie mich darum gebeten hat.

Mein offizieller Torchwood Dienstgrad und Bezeichnung lautet Direktor von Torchwood Drei und nicht ‚Der Liebesgott der Cardiff Bucht'

Ich darf keinen Torchwood Wagen im Cardiff Fasching fahren lassen.

Ich darf unbekannte Alienwesen nicht auf familiäre Art in ihrer Sprache ansprechen.

Ich darf diese Alienwesen auch nicht verführen.

Selbst wenn es eine Invasion des Planeten und fast sichere Ausrottung der Menschen an der Hand/Klaue/Tentakel des Alienwesens damit abwenden würde.

Ich darf die Führungsebene nicht davon überzeugen, dass Trainees damit umgehen können müssen, wenn Wesen mit Tentakeln mit ihnen flirten.

Ich darf nicht warten, bis die Wissenschaftliche Abteilung sechs Monate und £ 3 Millionen Pfund in die Untersuchung einer potentiellen Alienwaffe investiert haben, um dort aufzukreuzen, zu sagen „Ach, hier ist es gelandet!" und zu enthüllen, dass es sich um eine Alien Popcornmaschine handelt.

Ich darf keine höchst zweifelhaften Anekdoten erzählen, die Sex mit Aliens beinhalten, wenn ich sie nicht unzweifelhaft beweisen kann.

Ich darf diese höchst zweifelhaften Anekdoten nicht damit beweisen, dass ich die Aliens zu einer Orgie bei der nächsten Generalversammlung einlade.

Ich darf es nicht offensichtlich machen, dass ich tatsächlich so unwiderstehlich bin, wie ich glaube.

Ich darf Torchwood Security nicht fragen wo sie waren als die Yeti, Axonier, Silurianer, Daleks usw. eingefallen sind.

Ich darf Trainees nicht erzählen, dass die Standard Ansprache vor großen, aggressiven Aliens ‚Hände hoch und Geld her' ist.

Es ist nicht Torchwood Protokoll, dass Trainees mehrere Alien Phrasen auswendig lernen müssen, die übersetzt alle ‚Ich bin Mandy; fliege mich' bedeuten.

Ich darf Direktor Hartman nicht laufend daran erinnern, dass ihre Familie von Bismarck aus Deutschland heraus geworfen wurde, weil sie zu grausam zu der Landbevölkerung war.

Ich darf die Sicherheitsabteilung nicht dazu anstiften, Torchwood Drei Sicherheit zu infiltrieren und sie dann dazu retconnen, dass sie glauben, dass sich Torchwood Drei unter dem Rasen des Millenium Stadions befindet.

Ich darf dieses auf keinen Fall am Abend vor dem Grand Slam tun.

Meine eigenen Abenteuer in Raum und Zeit aufzuschreiben und zu veröffentlichen ist nicht „eine gute Art, die Menschheit auf kommendes vorzubereiten".

Vor allem, wenn die meisten dieser Abenteuer Tentakel und seltsame körperliche Absonderungen zu beinhalten scheinen.

Ich darf die Filmrechte dieser Bücher nicht an Hollywood Produzenten verkaufen, selbst wenn sie mir das zehnfache meines jährlichen Torchwood Gehaltes anbieten.

Ich darf die neuesten Trainees nicht davon überzeugen, dass die Kantinen Pfefferstreuer mini Dalek Kundschafter sind und um jeden Preis aufgespürt und zerstört werden müssen.

„We Come in Peace, Shoot to Kill" ist nicht die offizielle Torchwood Hymne.

Das gleiche gilt für „Einhundert und ein Alien kommen durch den Rift".

Torchwood hat keine offizielle Hymne, und ich darf dies nicht als wichtigen Punkt bei Generalversammlungen eintragen.

Ich darf die Gegenstände aus dem Archiv nicht benutzen „um das verflucht beste Geisterhaus in Cardiff" an Halloween anzulegen.

Weevils dürfen auf Halloweengängen nicht mitgenommen werden.

Ich darf die Aliens, die Elvis gekidnapped haben, nicht dazu anstiften, ihn mir für ein Einmalkonzert im Millenium Zenter auszuleihen.

Das Torchwood Tiefraum Matrix ist nicht dazu da, dass ich unautorisierte Broadcasts von Alien Pornografie Sendern empfangen kann.

Duck Dodgers ist nicht das offizielle Gesicht für Torchwood Security.

Ich darf nicht bei Area 51 anrufen, und mich darüber lustig machen, dass sie keine funktionierenden Alienraumschiffe haben.

Ich darf nicht bei Area 51 einbrechen und erfolgreich das sexy Alienmädel befreien, welches sie gefangen hatten.

Ich darf unsere geehrte Gründerin, Queen Victoria, nicht als „eine Zicke, wenn der Mond voll war" bezeichnen.

Ich darf Gästen, die Torchwood Drei besuchen, keine Alien Aphrodisiaken als Kanapees anbieten.

Ich darf die Anrufbeantworternachricht meines Büros nicht mit „Hallo, Sie haben Torchwood Drei erreicht. Dieses ist das beste Torchwood, wenn Sie auf diesem Planeten gestrandet sind. Falls Sie hier sind, um den Planeten zu erobern, weise ich Sie auf unsere Website, wo Sie die beeindruckende Liste der Aliens einsehen können, welche wir schon besiegt haben. Falls Sie hier sind, um ein Handelsabkommen zu treffen, ich habe gehört, da gibt es so einen Typen in London namens Jones, der Ihnen da weiterhelfen kann. Falls Sie es auf Genuss aus sind, ich bin eigentlich immer in meinem Büro, aber bitte parken Sie Ihr Raumschiff nicht auf dem Plass, das stört die Polizei." ersetzen.

Ich darf keine anatomischen Versuchsobjekte zu Torchwood Generalversammlungen bringen, darauf bestehen, es Mr Hand zu nennen und zu behaupten, es könne sprechen.

Mr Hand kann keine Aufwandsentschädigung beantragen.

Mr Hand regt sich nicht auf, wenn der Verteidigungsminister auf seinem Platz sitzt.

„Die Clangers" ist kein sachbezogener Dokumentarfilm und ich kann ihre Sprache nicht flüssig mit einem leichten Akzent, welchen sie sehr sexy finden, sprechen.

Ich darf nicht ‚versehentlich' mit den technischen Plänen für den neuesten AI Computer spielen, so dass er, wenn er gebaut ist, jede Frage mit ‚42' beantwortet.

Die Allgemeinen Jährlichen Berichte von Torchwood Drei sollen nicht mit dem Satz „Etwas seltsames ist mir auf dem Weg zur Apokalypse zugestoßen" beginnen.

Der Jahresabschluss von Torchwood Drei sollte mehr beinhalten als „Wir haben alles ausgegeben; können wir mehr haben?"

Der Vierteljährliche Bescheid von Torchwood Drei soll mehr beinhalten als die Bestätigung, dass es Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter ist, und das 8 von 10 Pterodaktylen noch immer Whiskas bevorzugen.

Der Kaffee, den es fast überall in Torchwood London gibt, ist kein subtiler Anschlag auf mein Leben.

Ich darf nicht denjenigen, wer auch immer es ist, der den Kaffee für Direkto Hartman macht, ausfindig machen und ihm/ihr unbegrenzte sexuelle Gefälligkeiten anbieten, wenn er/sie mit mir nach Cardiff kommt.

Ich darf Direktor Hartman keine aufreizende Unterwäsche zu Weihnachten schenken.

Ich darf keine Fotos von mir, wie ich diese Unterwäsche trage, an Direktor Hartman schicken, um sie darüber aufzuklären, wie man diese Unterwäsche trägt.

Leute, die keinen Kaffee mögen, sind keine verkleideten Aliens.

Die Tatsache, dass der Doktor Tee und nicht Kaffee trinkt, ist kein Beweis für die vorherige Theorie.

Ich darf UNIT Personal, welches einen Anstandsbesuch macht, nicht als ‚Dessert' bezeichnen.

Ich darf Retcon nicht mit Pangalaktischen Gargel Blastern ersetzen.

Auch nicht, wenn sie sich als ebenso effektiv erweisen.

Ich darf in Verhandlungen nicht die Seite der Aliens ergreifen.

Ich darf Aliens nicht den besseren Deal bei Verhandlungen aushandeln.

Wenn ich auf Torchwood Dokumenten nach meinem Geschlecht gefragt werde, darf ich nicht ‚Du sagst es, ich war es' schreiben.

Die angemessene Antwort auf die Frage nach meiner sexuellen Orientierung auf offiziellen Torchwood Dokumenten ist nicht „Mit einer Stoppuhr."

Ich darf nicht schwanger werden.

Ich darf meinen Pterodaktylus nicht mit nach London nehmen, weil es ‚Sprich wie ein Pirat'-Tag ist, und sie das Dichteste an einem Papagei war, dass ich so schnell finden konnte.

Ich darf Torchwood Turm nicht als Zeichen für den Erfolg des Viagra über tatsächlichem Können nennen.

Ich darf nicht mehr Irischen Whisky an Torchwood Zwei senden.

Ich darf den Namen auf dem Briefpapier von Torchwood Drei nicht in „Strafbank" umändern.

Ich darf nicht jedem, der zuhört, erzählen, dass mit Torchwood Vier alles in Ordnung war, bis sie angefangen haben, an Pixies herum zu experimentieren.

Ich darf Dr Owen Harper nicht als misslungenes Genetisches Experiment bezeichnen und zu fragen, ob ich mein Geld zurück haben kann.

Ich habe keine Beweise, dass Direktor Hartman in Wahrheit eine Weltraum Femme Fatale ist und versucht, die Erde mit Hilfe ihrer weiblichen Vorzüge zu erobern.

Ich darf mich nicht selbstlos als Versuchsubjekt anbieten, um diese Theorie in einem Luxushotel auf den Jungferninseln zu erforschen.

Ich darf nicht jedesmal, wenn ich während des Dienstes sterbe, Lebensversicherung einsammeln.

Ich darf nicht am Dritten Tag von den Toten auferstehen.

Ich darf niemals, unter keinen Umständen, Ianto Jones kontaktieren.

ooOOoo

A/N: Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Lasst mir doch einen Kommentar da, ich würde mich freuen! Habt ihr schon "Dinge, die Ianto Jones nicht länger tun darf" gelesen?


End file.
